


Missing in action

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Gene's been missing 48 hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming freefalling85 for this, it stared out somewhere completely different and ended up fluffy XD

Gene's been missing for two days, it feels like two years. Sam's been swinging from anger to panic and back again, like some crazed marionette. The team doesn't know what to do with itself either. 

Ray's spent the better part of 48 hours breaking things; chairs, tables, lamps, anything that'll stand still long enough for him to take a swing at it. As expected, he's taken a pop at Sam a few times.

Chris has been ambling about, looking like a lost 8 year old. He doesn't seem to know what to call Sam anymore. He alternates between 'Boss' and 'Guv' but neither man likes the way the latter sounds. 

Annie's trying her best, she keeps giving little pep talks, getting half way through only to have Ray or some other inconsiderate prick shut her down. She's tried talking to Sam, the first time he almost threw something at her. 

The slack jawed look Sam's permanently adopted, is starting to rub off on everyone else. He's acting DCI while they try and find the real one and it's not doing any of them any good to keep watching him sit down in Gene's chair only to shoot up, as if burnt, 2 minutes later.

Every snout and snitch from Abram to Wythenshawe has gone into hiding. Sam's beaten several of them to a bloody pulp and threatened the same to the rest if they don't come up with something, soon. 

They found the Cortina round the road from the pub. Blood on the steering wheel, cracked wind-shield and torn seat covers. Sam did his usual, forensicsforensicsforensics, and not a single soul complained. 

They'd only been on a routine drugs bust, cannabis, small fry. There had to be someone _bigger_ behind it all, why bother taking an over the hill DCI if there wasn't.

They've not had a sniff of a lead and it's starting to really grate on the team. They've been sniping and fighting amongst themselves and Sam is beginning to despair of ever getting anywhere. If Gene comes back and finds his squad in pieces he'll tear Sam a new one.

Slamming out of Gene's office, Sam pulls up a chair and stands on it. Clapping his hands as hard as he can, he waits for everyone to focus on him. 

"Listen up, it's been two days, two fucking days people. There has to be something we've missed. Something in the car or the street we found it in. I don't care if you have to offer up your own children in supplication, get me a bloody lead"

Climbing down again, Sam waits for everyone to hop to it, when they don't he screams "NOW PEOPLE!" The entire room shifts as one, running in different directions, hoping not to draw Sam's fire.

Ray stupidly decides now would be the time to have another go, if he'd been using his brains he'd have seen how much of a _bad_ idea that really was. "Look boss, there ain't any leads. We've looked everywhere. You've had the Mary's all over his car and they've found nothin'. I'm s'prised you even care, would've thought you'd 'ave jumped at the chance to wear the sheriff's badge"

Sam doesn't even think, just launches himself at the older man. In a move reminiscent of Gene Hunt himself, he goes straight for Ray's paunchy middle, barrelling into him and taking him off his feet. Not satisfied with putting him down, Sam punches him over and over and over.

It takes two DC's and Annie to pull Sam off Ray, who is practically spitting teeth.

Ray pulls himself to his feet, heaving for breath, he looks like he's about to start again when Annie pokes a finger right in his face "BACK OFF" He snaps his mouth shut on the reply, sneers through the blood and limps off towards the canteen. 

Sam's trying to straighten his clothes, tugging at his shirt and coat with growing frustration. Annie can see he's about to loose it completely so guides him in the direction of the records room. She says nothing until the doors firmly shut. "Sam, what the hell was that?"

Sam absent-mindedly swipes his bloodied knuckles down his shirt "I'm sick of his shit, Annie. I can't take it anymore, I can't..I ca.." and he bursts into tears. Dry hacking sobs that tell of real pain, real fear. 

She doesn't understand why, at first. She's always been a bright girl though and it's as if someone's just flicked a light on in her head. "Oh Sam, Sam come on. Don't"

Sam clambers for her, he needs something to hold onto that isn't gonna disappear beneath his fingers. 

She takes his entire weight, letting him pour all his frustration and anger into the embrace. His grip's starting to hurt but she can't bring herself to peel his arms away. 

Finally the tears subside and he's left sniffing and wiping at his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Annie, I'm sorry I.."

"Hush, it's fine Sam. I understand" 

"No, you don't you couldn't, it's.." 

She levels her gaze on him and waits for what she's said, to really sink in "I _understand_ , Sam"

There's a different kind of fear in Sam's eyes now. It screams of lynch mobs, piss taking colleagues and beatings in back alleys and she hurries to reassure him "It's ok, Sam, really. I won't say anythin'"

He just deflates, all the fight's gone. He seems to shrink in on himself. "Annie, I'm so sorry"

She quirks a brow at him "For what?"

He reaches forwards and cups her cheek "For not being honest"

She covers his hand with hers and smiles "Don't be daft" she waits for a second and then asks, how can she not? "How long?"

Sam shakes his head as if trying get the cogs whirring again "4 months, give or take" he looks like he might start crying again so she leans forward and nudges his arm with hers "You're a dark horse in't ya, who'd have thought Gene Hunt a..."

"Don't!"

"I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in is all" She smiles apologetically and changes the subject "So, leads, where we gonna look that we haven't tried already?"

Sam rakes both hands through his lengthening hair and sniffs "I dunno but we've got to find something soon. I've worked on so many cases where the trail goes cold. Gene is _not_ going to become some dusty old file in the collators den"

She looks around at all the folders and boxes, nodding and sighing "All right, come on then, not gettin' it done in here, is it?"

**************************

Sam's going through the crime scene report for the hundredth time when his, no Gene's, phone rings. Eyeing it as if it were about to explode, he picks it up, expecting to hear the beeps and whirs of an age yet to come. Instead he hears heavy breathing and dry hacking coughs. His brain freezes for a second, it can't be, but unless they've started patching dirty phone calls through to CID, it has to be.

"Guv, is that you?" He hears another round of coughing and then someone sucking in a lungful of air.

"Of course it's me, Dorothy" his voice is barely above a whisper, the strain of pain and effort evident.

"Where are you, Guv, Gene! Where the bloody hell are you?" Sam's gripping the handset so tight his knuckles have gone white. He's shaking, he can't seem to stop himself.

"Just of Sachemore road. I can't.." another cough "I can't get no further Sam. I think they broke my bloody leg" 

"I'm on my way, **stay there** "

"Yea, cos I'm gonna go running the fuckin' London marathon with a busted peg, ain't I?"

Relief washes over Sam like a tidal wave. If Gene can swear at him like that, it can't be that bad. "I'm there" and he's off out the office, full pelt, he almost knocks poor Doris the cleaning lady off her feet, in the rush. 

Annie spots a streak of leather that can only be Sam and she's out of her chair and after him "What is it, Sam.. **Sam, what is it**?"

He doesn't bother turning, just yells over his shoulder "It's the Guv, he just _phoned_. Get an ambulance and back up to Sachemore road, **now** "

She skids on the spot and legs it back into CID "The Guv, he's at Sachemore road. Back up and an ambulance, quick"

The entire room explodes in a flurry of activity. Chris nearly falls over his own feet in his haste to get to a phone and Ray all but stamps on him in the rush to get outside.

*****************

Sam's in one of the unmarked cars, hurtling round corners and pulling hand break turns wherever possible. "Come on, come on, _faster_ " He grabs for the radio and signals Phyllis "Alpha one, Alpha one, is that ambulance en route?"

"Yes boss, should be another ten minutes" good, at least he'll be able to get Gene into a hospital before a pub.

He pulls into Sachemore road sideways, on two wheels. He can see the Guv, curled on his side covering his head. He doesn't understand why to start with, then the two figures all decked out in black, register in his sights. One's holding a sorn off, the other a crowbar and they're both moving with deathly precision towards his DCI.

Without even thinking, Sam put's his elbow straight through the drivers side window, cocks his gun and fires twice. He catches the one with the gun, in the back, smack bang in the middle of his shoulder blades. He hits the deck, rolls once and stills.

The one with the crowbar whips round, sees Sam and turns back towards Gene. Raising his arm, he's about to swing when Sam lets off another round and he's dropping like a sack of spuds.

He's off out the car at a run, dropping to his knees next to Gene. "Gene? **Gene!** " 

Gene coughs once and unfurls his arms "There's no need ta shout, Gladys"

Sam's laughing now, laughing so hard it's hurting him, but he doesn't care. All the worry of the last 48 hours is seeping out to be replaced by sickening amounts of relief. His head swims and he thinks he might keel over on top of the Guv. 

He's still laughing when he starts smacking Gene on the arm, really thumping him "You fucking idiot. What the hell happened? We've been going bloody bonkers looking for you"

Gene grabs his arms as best he can from his position on the floor, stilling Sam's erratic thrashing "Sam, **Sam**. I'm fine, _I'm fine_. Christ, I thought I was a bleedin' gonner but I'm fine. **Calm down** "

The far off sound of Sirens and squealing tires can be heard heading in their direction so Gene lets Sam's arms drop and attempts to sit up. Wincing with the pain from his leg, Gene hooks his finger under Sam's chin and stares him straight in the eye "Later, okay?"

Sam sniffs and nods, saying nothing. Heaving himself and then Gene to his feet, he supports him to the junction where an ambulance and 8 unmarked cars have all landed, haphazardly.

The ambulance driver doesn't get a chance, Chris is the first one across the gravel, wrapping his arms around Gene and squeezing a little too hard. Sam laughs and Gene tries to bat him away "Ger'off ya great big fairy" 

Chris finally relinquishes his hold, a little embarrassed. Gene raises his eyebrows and looks to Ray, who lunges at the Guv, grabbing him in a bear hug, almost lifting him off his feet. Gene's startled shout is enough to send Sam off into uncontrollably fits of giggles. 

"GER'OFF ME" 

Ray lets go and steps back, sheepishly dragging his toes across the floor "Sorry Guv, got a bit caught up in the moment"

"I'll give you 'caught up' ya poncy sod. Now get out me way an' lemme sit down, would ya!" Gene nudges Sam's arm and they head towards the open back doors of the ambulance. 

After Gene's all settled in, nice and comfy like, he looks towards Sam. There's a frisson of panic building behind his eyes, as if just letting him out of his sight for the ride to the hospital is gonna be too much.

Whistling one of the other DC's over, he motions for Sam to give him the car keys and tells him to get in "If ya think I'm ridin' in this rickety ol' piece o' shit on my own, ya can forget it"

Sam's eyes shrink back to their normal size and he nods once before climbing in.

******************

Gene's out the hospital and back to his usual grumpy self. Shouting at anything or anyone that moves. Being on crutches definitely doesn't agree with him. They're all crowded in Gene's office, listening intently to his heroic war story.

All except Sam, who's leaning just outside the door, not really listening as he's already heard it, twice.

Annie catches his eye and smiles "Come on you lot, the Guv's gotta write up his report. Let's leave him to it 'ay" 

Gene mumbles something about 'soppy plonks' and everyone clears out. Annie brushes past Sam and gives him a nudge towards the door. Smiling gratefully at her, he ducks inside the office before the door slams shut.

"Bloody woman, she been learnin' from you, Tyler?"

Sam chuckles and nods "Course, where else is she gonna learn such fine techniques?"

"Cheeky bugger" 

Sam perches himself on the edge of the desk, just to Gene's left. He opens his mouth a few times, closes it, opens it again.

Finally, Gene can't take it anymore "Out with it"

"I..Shit Gene. I thought you were _dead_ "

Gene laughs and reaches for his glass of scotch "Take more'n a couple of poncy arseholes to finish off the Gene Genie"

Sam checks the blinds to see if they're shut and then leans forwards so his face is millimetres away from Gene's. "I thought you were **dead!** "

Gene closes the gap between them, sliding his lips across his DI's. They stay like that, just breathing each others oxygen, for a few seconds and then Gene breaks the kiss, leaning back into his chair. "Now, why would I wanna go an' leave you without someone ta nag at? You'd die of boredom without me"

Sam plucks the glass from Gene's fingers, gulping the contents in one "No Guv, course not Guv"

"Hey, that was my scotch"

"You're on medication"

"So, gimme back my bloody scotch"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"So help me, Tyler"

Annie smiles and slips away, with the sounds of Gene and Sam's bickering following her.


End file.
